


Twin Stars

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Family, Loss, Love, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: DC and Marvel collide in this epic tale of love, family and power.Mia has lived the life of luxury with her parents in Star City while Amy grew up on her own and is trying to get used to having a family in New York.Thrown together one mysterious evening by a common enemy these two 16yr olds are going to find out they aren’t so different.Join Amy and Mia as they navigate the waters of life and find out what being a true hero really means.





	1. Meet Amy and Mia

On a small planet called Earth, on July the 8 in the Earth year 2003, two stars were born. Each of very different parentage but each destined for wonderful things 

One was born in a small hospital in Chicago. She was born a month early and her parents didn’t care for a sick child so they abandoned her. She would go on to learn to fend for herself. Life on your own can make you tough but the one thing she never learned was trust. 

The other was born to an affluent family in Star City General Hospital. She would be given everything in the world. She would have the best teachers and trainers. Money can buy a lot of things but it couldn’t buy what she needed the most, self confidence. 

The universe has a funny way of giving us what we need to live and these two stars would soon find out that it’s not so green on the other side as they thought. 

__________—_

16yrs later 

New York

Mia’s mouth fell open taking in the view from her hotel room. Yesterday she was doing a three hour training session with her Auntie Laurel (DA and vigilante known as The Black Canary) back in Star City and today she was with her Aunt and mom in New York. 

Felicity smiled as she watched her daughter take in the sites. Mia had passed her practice SAT college tests so her and Laurel had decided she deserved a treat. Plus both women needed a vacation themselves. 

Ever since Wilson Fisk and his goons had moved into Star City, inevitably starting a turf war with Ricardo Diaz a.k.a The Dragon and his people, Felicity and team arrow have been nonstop busy. 

Felicity looked over at Laurel who had collapsed onto the sofa. She was the most exhausted out of all of them. Not only was she the District Attorney trying to keep the criminals they caught locked up, she was The Black Canary going out each and every night getting them off the streets. 

Oliver didn’t like the thought of the three of them going off on their own but Laurel wouldn’t hear it and honestly neither would Felicity. They needed this and they were going to enjoy it. 

Felicity went and sat next to the lump better known as Laurel and rubbed her back. “Aww Felicity, you always know what makes me feel better” Laurel said smiling over her shoulder at Felicity. “It’s pretty easy to tell, you looked like Oliver after a long day. Though you don’t whine as much as he does” Felicity said laughing.

Laurel laughed and was about to say something when she was interrupted by her beeping phone. It was her fiancé Nyssa checking in on her. 

Sending back an “I’m fine” she put the phone back down. Normally she would be freaking out about if everything was running smoothly at the D.A.’s office but with her mom, Dinah Drake Lance watching it she had no worries at all.

“Hey Mia, which room do you want?” Felicity called from the couch pointing at the three doors in the room. They had spared no expense and had gotten the president's suite. Mia looked at each door like it really mattered and pointed to the middle one. “That’s my girl” Felicity said happy she chose the one between them. She might be sixteen but to Felicity she was still her little girl. 

Laurel picked the room next to the door. She wanted to make sure if anyone tried to come in she would be the first to greet them. She was a little protective of both her niece and Felicity. 

“So what are we doing first?” Mia asked looking like she was going to explode from excitement. Neither Felicity nor Laurel had seen her this happy for a long time. “What do you want to do tiger?” Laurel asked using her old nickname. Mia groaned a little but said “let’s see the carousel in Central Park”. 

Felicity and Laurel looked at each other with knowing looks. Mia had a strange fascination with New York’s own vigilante, The Punisher, and that is a landmark with his name all over it. “Fine but first we are going to relax. We will go tonight when it’s lit up” Felicity said trying to stifle a yawn but failed miserably. 

Both Laurel and Mia laughed but had to admit defeat when they both yawned as well. After checking the main door twice, the three of them hugged and went to their separate rooms and collapsed from exhaustion. 

______________

New York: A little family restaurant 

Frank watched as Amy stuffed another pancake into her mouth. The girl was up to four now with no end in site. Her mom on the other hand, was still working on her first one. Dinah ate like a bird and it worried him at times. He couldn’t talk much about Amy though since he had taken down four himself and could go for more. 

He looked across the table at the two on the other side. Matt was on his third and since Karen was eating for two she was beyond even Amy. Frank smiled. Karen was glowing and she deserved to be. Her and Matt were perfect for each other and it showed.

Foggy was supposed to have come but was stuck helping Brett with his work. The fact those two hit it off still floored Frank. He was happy for them though. 

The clinking of a fork brought Frank’s attention back to his side of the table. Dinah had put her fork down, half her pancake still on her plate and was leaning back sipping at her coffee. 

“Hey Dani, something wrong baby?” Frank asked as he rubbed her back. Placing a hand on his she said quietly “today’s the anniversary of Billy shooting me and for some reason it’s really bugging on me”. 

Frank pulled Dinah close and held her tightly. He wondered if that was it but didn’t want to say anything. He also knew something else but didn’t know if it was the right time to say something but when was the right time. 

“Dani guess what, your doctor called and said your pregnancy test came back positive” Frank said kissing her forehead. He heard Dinah start to cry. “Oh Frankie I’m so happy” Dinah said grasping onto him. 

Frank felt Amy shuffle in her seat. “Hey kid, your ours too so don’t think your going anywhere you hear me. Your ma and I love you more than anything and will always be here” Frank said softly putting a hand on her head. He felt Amy calm down and laughed as she went back to her food. 

“Congrats you two” Karen said excitedly as she took Matt’s hand in hers. Matt gripped it tightly and she squeezed back. “Yes congratulations Dinah and of course to you as well Frank” Matt said as he continued holding onto Karen’s hand. 

Keeping himself from laughing at how jealous Matt got when he was around Karen, Frank thanked them both. 

“How about tonight in honor of the big news we all go out to the carousel tonight at dusk and watch it light up” Dinah said softly. “You sure baby?” A very concerned Frank asked. “I am sure, that was a place of great memories with Maria and your kids, maybe instead of it now being a horrible place you, and the rest of us, find that magic again” Dinah said kissing his cheek softly earning an aww from Matt and Karen. Frank smirked and kissed her back. 

As soon as everyone had their fill, they said their goodbyes and both couples headed back to real world. 

Frank, Dinah and Amy went back home to get some work done around the house and Karen and Matt headed over to their firm where they met up with Foggy and went over their open cases. 

 

_________________

In the end, the universe always has the say. Two sets of people, both for different reasons will converge at the carousel but why? Only the universe knows for sure and so will we soon enough.


	2. The Carousel

Bright colors, laughing children, porcelain painted ponies. Who doesn’t love a trip to the carousel? 

For some it’s a place of peaceful reflection while for others it is a place of troubling times. 

Frank Castle sees a reminder of all the things he lost. Dinah Madani gets a reminder of the first person she trusted with her heart betraying her. For Felicity Smoak it’s a reminder of how her daughter is growing to fast. For Laurel Lance it’s a reminder of the times before her and her sister walked on eggshells around each other. 

No matter the memories, good or bad, new ones can always be made, good ones can be expanded upon while the bad ones become loving and cherished. 

What will they find?

———————

The Central Park Carousel: Dusk

Frank and Dinah walked hand in hand with Amy right in front of them. The park was packed as was normal for a Saturday evening during the summer. 

Some people gave sideways glances or whispered to the person next to them as Frank walked by. He had gotten used to it but not Dinah. She had to keep herself from verbally or worse physically assaulting them. If it wasn’t for Amy she probably would have though. 

They found an empty patch of lawn and laid their blanket down. Amy watched as her parents set up a small picnic and groaned to herself. She was too old for all of this but she went along with it for their sake. If it hadn’t been for them wanting to bond, she would’ve stayed home and watched a game on the television. 

“Do you mind if we squeeze in right here?” a soft voice said. Amy looked over and saw two women and a girl who looked her age and wow was she beautiful. Golden hair as bright as gold and blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. Suddenly Amy was really glad she didn’t just stay home and watch a game. 

She was shaken back into reality when her dad said “of course” and like the gentleman he was, go up to help them set up their blanket. The three ladies thanked him but looked a bit annoyed at him when offered to carry back any chairs they might have. After assuring him that they were just sitting on the blanket and thanking him again her dad sat back down. 

Amy was about to say something to the young woman when not only Karen and Matt got there but Foggy and Brett and Curtis and David. Sitting down feeling defeated she watched as the adults started their introductions and the blonde goddess she had seen vanished in the sea of people. 

After a few minutes everyone had squeezed themselves into the area and was anxiously awaiting the music and lights. All except Amy who just wanted to get out of the crowded area. 

“Feeling closed in?” asked a soft voice from next to her. Jumping just a little she looked over and saw the blue eyed girl. Her mouth went dry and she felt goosebumps. “Ya, I don’t care for crowds” Amy said as soon as she was able to get her mouth to listen to her brain against   
“Neither do I, by the way my name is Mia” the girl said extending her hand. Amy shook it replying “my names Amy nice to meet you”. 

Mia was about to say something when the famous carousel music began to play. Amy watched the excitement build in Mia’s eyes as each of the horses lit up one by one as it turned. She was so used to it but it was exciting for her to see someone else’s excitement for it. 

After about twenty minutes the music and the lights died down and life went back to normal. They opened the carousel for rides and people started chatting all around them. 

Amy looked over at Mia who was staring at her and both girls blushed. “So your dads the punisher huh?” Mia said breaking the silence. “Ya but he isn’t as cool as a dad as he is the punisher” Amy said making both of them laugh. 

Silence hung between the girls for another couple minutes before Amy asked “so you seeing anyone?” Causing Mia to blush again as she shook her head no. Amy’s insides started doing a dance at that news and she looked for something to say and only came up with “neither am I”.

Before either of the girls could get in another word, Felicity came up behind Mia and said “it’s time to get back to the hotel”. Mia nodded a silent agreement as she stood up. 

Amy stood up too and said without thinking “how would you like to meet for lunch tomorrow”? Felicity looked at Mia and back at Laurel who nodded with a smile on her face confirming what Felicity was already thinking. 

Frank came up behind Amy placing his hands on each of her shoulders. “There’s a nice restaurant right next to the park if you want to meet there” Frank said pulling Amy close. He wasn’t ready for this but he knew it would happen and he was going to be as supportive as possible.

Felicity, who was feeling the same way as Frank said “that would be nice, what about around twelve thirty”? Frank nodded and after a few more goodbye’s and an invite to lunch extended to their other guests, everyone headed off in their own directions.

Amy and Mia watched each other as long as they could. Both girls feeling a strong urge to run back to the other but neither one sure enough to do so. 

Unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched by a mysterious figure hiding within the shadows. 

—————-  
Love at first sight. The first taste of love is really sweet for these two young girls but will it last once one of them leaves? Will they want a long distance relationship? 

Also, is this mysterious figure friend or foe?

All will be revealed when everyone goes for lunch at the diner, can you wait that long?


End file.
